The Broken Vampire Prince
by Aroosa
Summary: So as you all know, 'Lost Eden' and everyone is falling for Kino so I decided to write a fanfic about him. What will happen when a transfer student shows up in the Ryotei Academy? Who is he? what does he want? and how he will effect Yui's and Kou's relationship? Rated-T for Now [Kino x Yui x Kou]
1. Transfer student

-So I decided to put Yui as the heroine here since readers don't want any OC ,so here it is. Yui will not be all that innocent and kind, polite here ..so ...enjoy x3 ..Don't send hate towards my story, if you don't like it then don't read it.  
On with the story:-

* * *

Another Normal day, Mine and Kou's relationship was just like a normal couple, filled with fights, caring and love but who thought that all will change with the arrival of a new student ...

"Eh? For real? A transfer student now?" I asked my best friend while I took my Biology books from the locker of the school.

"yeah! and Gosh! Alice told me that he is so cute" She squealed while fangirling for the new boy she hasn't even met yet.

I rolled my eyes and giggled at her "please..you find everyone cute here" I said shutting the locker back with my books in my hands "Lets go to class" and was about to walk away when my eyes landed on an unfamiliar face.

The Guy had black hair with greyish tips and reddish orange eyes, his uniform was neat and he was playing some sort of game in his smartphone ,I have to agree that he was cute but I didn't say anything and quickly turned my gaze back to my books when our eyes met and he got near me "aah, so you are in my class" He said while looking at the biology books I was holding.

I looked up at him "ah yeah..you're the new student right?" I smiled trying to be polite with him while my left eye twiched at the audible squeeling of my friend behind me.

"yes I am and I cannot find my next class, which is Biology. Can you, a beautiful lady, help me in getting there?" He asked with a small cute smile and such shocking manners that I kept staring at him for like a minute.

I realized what I was doing and shook my head "ah sorry for that.." I said getting embarrassed for my staring and smiled at him once again "Sure I can , come with me" I said and was ABOUT to walk with him when some familiar strong arms wrapped around me making me stop in tracks, I sighed knowing who it was and asked "what is it Kou?"

"ne... thats not very welcoming" He pouted at me and then moved his gaze to the new student "who is that M Neko-chan?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at him

"Oh, He is a transfer student in my class..his name..." I began but remembered that he hasn't told his name yet.

"Oh right, How rude of me to not introduce myself" He put a hand on his mouth showing an expression of shock and then bowed "My name is Kino" He smiled at me

"Kino...Just Kino? No surname?"

"No ...Only Kino"

"ehe looks like we have something in common ..My name's Yui and yeah no surname"I smiled back and looked down thinking _'not after what he did to me'_

"Beautiful name " he complimented

I smiled and nodded "Thanks" I then looked at the clock in the hallway and then back at Kino "Lets go to our class then?" I was about to move but Kou's arms stopped me once again, I looked at him through the corner of my eyes seeing that he was glaring suspiciously at Kino

I turned my head to him and smiled forcefully at kou as he wasn't letting go "Kou darling.I think you have a class too right now and as you know we too have one so if you don't mind..." I pushed his hands off myself and walked forward to kino "let's go then"

Kou pouted like a child "B-But I can show him the room ..hmph!" and then glared at Kino ,crossing his arms then walked away mumbling "Stealing my M Neko Chan like that"

I sighed at Kou's behaviour "He is getting really overprotective" I mumbled and looked at kino with a smile "come on or we'll get late" I said and started to walk with him to the Biology class "So... Kino-kun why did you suddenly transferred to this school? and a night school specially" i asked trying to start a normal conversation with him

"hmmm well my Father sent me here because of his work" he answered not wanting to give any details then turned to look at me "what about you? I thought that... well, there is nothing to hide, that Kou guy is a vampire along with many students here, why a human is in a night school?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him shocked "You knew?...But if you know there are vampires here then why would you come here ?" I asked him in a whisper not letting other passing by students in the class hear and looked away "well about me ..I am here because ..because of reasons" I replied not wanting to give any details as well.

Kino smiled not wanting to tell me that he is also a vampire "well, it was obvious at least for me, so we both have reasons eh? fine then, so where is the cabinet?" he smiled again taking my hand so that I can step closer to him "No need to be scared of me dear"

I nodded "yeah ehehe why would I be scare of you?" I then showed him the cabinet for the small animals to examine " I was just surprised that you know about them... alot of people ..humans like us don't know this ya know" I spoke while we did the examination

Kino looked at me "Humans do know, they just chose not to believe, there is a difference" and then the bell rang and we walked to our next class which we had together as well, of mathematics , the subject which I hated more than anything

" better to not believe than being scared all the time " I sighed while sitting next to him "lucky non believers ... " but then smiled at him "not that I am scared of them, I am in a relationship with a vampire for like a year "

Kino smiled back, taking out his notebook as well "I see.." and looked around only to notice that a lot of girls were staring at him, he then again turned to me and whispered "uhmm...why are they staring at me? Do I have something on my face?"

I looked at him confused and looked around to see he was right, girls were gossiping and fangirling over him and thenI looked at him and smiled "oh that? that's cause you're damn cute" I said then blushed when I realized what I said "d-dont get the wrong idea o-okay?!...I didn't mean it in t-that way"

Kino blushed a bit looking at me for a while and then grinned "well then...you are DAMN nice" he laughed not used to saying this word and winked at me.

I couldn't help but giggle "you look like you're from a 'Royal family" I joked and started writing important formulas in my notebook.

Kino's eyes widened a bit but he remained calm "w-well...not true" he smiled "you have one ordinary boy by your side" looking at the formulas, I wrotehe spoke "Oh I know these" He said as he was taught these already by a personal teacher in his mansion.

"really?" I looked at him surprised "good for you, cause I hate maths and these formuals are so agh" I pouted angrily at my notebook "Math isn't my specialty you know" I smiled at him a little

"these are easy..here I can teach you" He scooted near me more

"Really? thanks!" I cheered and seeing that he had difficulty in seeing my notebook I scooted near him as well, now sitting right beside him "Better?..okay so this one is tough" I pointed at the formula which looked the most difficult

Kino started to teach me in the easiest way but as I was near him he could smell the scent of my blood . He bit his lower lip as his eyes were fixed on my neck and then licked his lips but soon he shook his head and continued to teach me "Um, can you give me a school tour in the break?..if its okay" He asked with a sweet smile

I nodded at him "sure why not" and then we spent the rest of the class like normal classmates with him helping me in learning the formulas and then the lunch break bell finally rang . I stood up and stretched "For the first time I understood these formulas ..Thanks Kino-kun" then remembered the promise I made and extended my hand "lets give you the tour kay" I smiled while tilting my head.

Kino smiled and stood up and then took my hand as well "lets go then" and then exited the class but as we walked out, we saw Kou leaning to the wall opposite to the door of our class

"Where are you both going...together?" Kou raised a brow while his arms were crossed, looking in our direction then smirked evilly at Kino "you aren't trying to get close to her, are you?"

Kino looked at me and then at him , a little shocked "what are you talking about ? ..I am not " He let go of my hand and looked away acting hurt

I looked at Kino and then glared at Kou "I was just going to give him a tour of our school..nothing else" I said and took his hand in mine once again and walked past Kou "so if you don't mind.." I said and lead Kino to downstairs

As we walked past a shocked Kou , Kino flashed him a smirk while showing him that he has entangled his fingers with mine but before Kou could say something or follow us, his fangirls surrounded him, stopping him there

"sorry for that Kino" I appologized by while showing him a small smile "he gets a little jealous when he sees me with other guys..but don't worry its Okay" and then started the tour with him "let's go from bottom to top" I said and showed him the library and other classes then all the 4 labs and cafeteria "ah you want to eat?" I asked him while passing the cafe but stopped at its entrance

Kino nodded "why not? " and then we went to the counter from where the students buy food stuff "what's your favorite sweet dear?" he asked me

"Cookies~" I chirped not caring of why he asked that and then raised a brow "whoa...where did this dear came from?" I asked him with crossed arms

Kino ignored my question "cookies hm... HEY!" He yelled and ordered all the available cookies in the cafeteria not caring for the price

"H-hey! wait! you don't have to order for me..I can buy myself if I want" I tugged his arm sleeve while looking at the bag full of cookies he ordered, surprised and secretly with greed

"don't be stupid dear just take them, I know you want them" he smirked and gave me the bag and tilted his head, now smiling innocently "take this as a gift from me for showing me around"

"I..I ... OH MY GOD! double chocolate layered caramel wafer premium?! ...its So expensive why would you buy something like this to me?" I looked at the bar in my hand and then at him with twinkling eyes as I was saving money to buy this bar for a long time then shook my head "But its too expensive. I can't take it, we just met and I can't give you back something either" I sighed while remembering how I wasted my whole pocket money on useless stuff

"You've got be kidding me, dear ~ you were so nice to me and that's worth more than money, so keep the bag, I insist. Otherwise you will offend me" He smiled innocently at me which I couldn't possibly reject

"uh...okay?" I smiled a little at him and took out the premium wafer and bit on it then moaned on its taste "its heavenly"i said being in my own dreamy world while slowly munching on it, my eyes closed at its taste

Kino smirked and took my free hand in his "let's get going, ne?" he started walking with me out of the cafe and to some 'quieter' place of school, But I didn't notice as I was indulged in Wafer's taste completely

* * *

Soooo here's the Intro chapter for our beloved new DiaHell member ( ▽ )  
it was kind of boring but it will get interesting afterwards  
Special Thanks to My dear Role player friend 'Cvety' for the Ideas  
I will continue it if I get some reviews °˖✧◝(0~0)◜✧˖°


	2. Trust

Kino smirked and took my free hand in his "let's get going, ne?" he started walking with me out of the cafe and to some quieter place of school.

"suuuure." I mumbled not paying attention as I was still in my dreamy world but soon I realized that we were in the empty store room. "eh? Kino-kun, its our school's store room" then giggled "you mistook doors, come on lets go back to where we left the tour.." I said with a smile

Kino faked a gasp "how silly of me .." he then slowly walked to me. I looked up at him a little confused but then out of nowhere he pulled me by my arm to him, making my face hit against his chest as he 'hugged me', burying his face in my neck and inhaled deeply "ahh you smell so delicious~"

The bag which I had in my hands fell down as I quickly placed my now free hands on his chest and started to push him away but to my surprise he didn't even budge "smell? what are you talking about? get away!..Kino-kun!" I struggled but then I felt something wet on my neck. He was licking me? and then all became clear to me.

"You're a V-Vampire too?"

I heard him snickering and his hug got even tighter "Took you long enough dear and how would you compensate for all that time you made me hold back my thirst?" and then a sharp object ,his fangs obviously, pierced my neck making my eyes go wider and a gasp left my already parted lips and once again I started to struggle in his grip "St-Stop it!" then I swung my leg to kick his legs in order to make him loose his balance and and back away and it DID work!

I stumbled back while holding my bleeding neck and my back hit against the wall. I winced in pain because when I kicked him his fangs were forcefully pulled out tearing my flesh in process

Kino stood up straight once again and licked his lips "My my~ that was a delicious treat" and again walked towards me. I couldn't break the eye contact with him and then teleported in front of me making me jump a bit. He took my left hand gently in his and kissed my knuckles while his eyes were still staring in mine.

I quickly pulled back my hand and glared at him "You didn't tell me that you were a Vampire...I trusted you!" I crossed my arms ,trying to act bold in front of him

Kino shrugged calmly "You never asked me"

I looked at him like he was weird "You do know that this isn't a common question to ask newly met people?" and then sighed and removed my hand from my neck which only made me wince at the pain again

Kino noticed this and leaned closer to my neck and seeing me resisting he pinned my wrists on the both sides of my head, I shut my eyes, ready for another painful bite but it didn't come instead he licked the wound he inflicted earlier and soon I felt the holes closing up as the pain became dull. "It healed ..um thanks" I then tried to push him "w-what now?"

He smirked at me "Its not fully healed you know", I knew he was lying . He then again leaned closer to my neck and gave it a long lick making me grit my teeth at the cold touch and then finally he pulled back from me letting go of my wrists and winked at me with a smirk "I will come for you dear , till next time" but before he left he stole a kiss from me quickly not giving me a chance to say anything as he vanished in the air

I stood there frozen, my eyes wide opened cause of what he just did and clasped a hand on my mouth "the hell?!" I exclaimed rubbing my mouth with the back of my hand and walked out of the store room "what was that about..." I muttered to myself and as I opened the door I saw Kou standing in front of me with crossed arms "What was what about M Neko-Chan?" he asked while looking down at me with a serious face

I jumped in surprise "you scared me..." I said and placed a hand on my chest and looked up at him again "um well you see...I came to know a little about Kino ...he's a vampire too" I said truthfully realizing that its useless to lie and rubbed my arm looking away from him

Kou's eyes widened and without saying anything he grabbed my hand "come with me" and then dragged me down the hallway ignoring my protests "K-kou...hey don't drag me at least" I said on which he didn't say a word "Nothing serious happened!"I tried to convince him again

Soon we reached the end of the hallway and as soon as we reached there, He pinned me against the wall. I blinked my eyes a few times and then looked up at him only to see an angry expression on his face which to be honest scares me.

"You aren't getting it, I won't let that Brat take you away so you should stop going near him

I puffed my cheeks at him with a bored expression on my face "Come on ..He s just another Vampire and he's new so maaaaaybe he didn't know that I am with you and that drinking blood is forbidden in school" I tried to explain and then smiled softly "So relax ~ "

Kou narrowed his eyes at me "I can't relax when there is a vampire who is ALSO aiming at you ..you are a human, MY human, my girlfriend, I don't want some perv stealing MY M-neko chan! So please understand...I am really tired of every single vampire who wants to kidnap you"

I stared at him for a while and sighed looking down with my eyes closed " I don't want to be rude but...you're being over protective and also I have my own rights, you're being unreasonable..." I looked up but not at him and then looked at him through the corner of my eyes while my face was turned away "he also bought be the premium cookies which you didn't cause you said that it will make me fat..."

Kou looked at me with a both surprised and angry look "oh so now you are selling for cookies? Great just great! Don't pray for my help when he kidnaps you!" he scolded

I gasped and looked at him and my brows furrowed "there is a difference between selling and being friends okay...he gave me that to show me his gratitude cause I helped him. These are manners and nothing else" I then looked at him seriously while crossing my arms "fine! even if you don't come...I'll come back myself..Don't think of me that weak"

He glared at me and was about to reply when the bell rang. I seized the chance and grabbed his arm "Okay! Class time, come on or we'll get late.. I don't wanna get late" I said now changing the topic

He looked at me then sighed "Fine...But do remember what I told you M Neko Chan" He looked at me with a warning glance on which I smiled and nodded and then waved at him when he walked away for his class (just because I was forcing him too) .I smiled to myself and then walked away as well but not to my class but to the school roof top just to calm myself down, from the argument between us, in the fresh air. I leaned to the railings of the roof looking at the view in front of me which was dark but now I was used to this and now I found darkness more comfortable ..weird

I was calmly enjoying the scene when some unfamiliar arms wrapped around me pulling me back to a solid chest, I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Kino there. I sighed to myself "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I pouted and looked away "I am not used to these teleportations yet"

He giggled cutely "I am sorry but I couldn't help seeing my dear here without her bodyguard" He stated referring to Kou and then started to lean towards me but as he did so the image of the time when he kissed me in the store room and sucked my blood came into my mind and I quickly pushed him away as I shoved his hands off my shoulders and stumbled back, my back hitting against the hard wall to the other side and then glared at him "Why did you do that!?" I asked angrily

He knew what I was talking about and stared at me with a serious face but soon smiled "Did what dear?" He asked tilting his head. My left eye brow twiched at this and then clutching my palms into fists I barked at him "Don't play dumb Kino-kun! You kissed me there, I mean I know that you're a vampire and I could excuse you for your blood hunger but come one! kissing a girl you just met? Who does that?"

A smug smile appeared on his face as he crossed his arms "I have my reasons" he stated simply raising his nose up in pride and then turned his gaze in my direction again with the same smile on his face "and I didn't see you resisting either, How could I stop when my little human was enjoying herself?"

I stared at him with wide eyes and then quickly shook my head "N-no way! I did resist..there's no way I could enjoy that, Stop ...lying to me " I said but inside I was questioning myself ' _was he telling the truth? I can't possibly enjoy that, can I?. If whatever he was saying is truth then won't I be called a Slut? ..No! I am not one'._

He smirked and then snickered "Humans are really funny, lying to themselves but its good in a way" He smiled while taking some steps closer to me "you didn't resist at all because I am 'DAMN' cute" He repeated what I said earlier now standing in front of me.

"I..I did say that but that was because...because" My cheeks were pink from embarrassment. Not having anything to reply to him I turned my head away from him, now doubting myself

His smirk widened, satisfied by putting me in this state and as I was looking away, he held my chin in his sender fingers and tilted my face up to his direction and once again leaned down to my face for a kiss. I was staring at him but my mind wasn't present as I still questioning myself but soon I came back to reality as his lips brushed against mine and I quickly pushed him off ,surprising him as well and bowed down as an apology "I am sorry kino-kun but I am taken and ..and this isn't right"

Kino looked at me with a bored expression but was getting irritated inside and sighed to himself "By that Kou guy huh?" He questioned and looked away ' _if this continues then I can't have her and then I can't complete my mission_ ' he thought and then an idea popped up in his mind as he looked at me with crossed arms "You're sure?..come with me then" He took my hand and I looked at him confused as he lead me to the railings and then pointed to a certain direction "Have a look dear"

I was still confused but hesitantly looked at where he pointed and my eyes widened, my breath stopped in the middle and all I could do was to stare ,not able to say anything as the scene in front of me was.. Kou with his fangirls, kissing one of them passionately while holding her close by her waist and other girls were giggling and flirting around with him as well

"But ..But he promised me that he won't hang out with them anymore" I said.. more like whispered. I gulped hard biting my lower lip as if I was holding myself back from crying ' _was he angry at me because I behaved a little rudely today? but that's not a good reason to cheat on someone like that_ ' my mind raced as I held me head in my both palms sliding down with the wall behind my and sat on the floor and hugged my knees close to me chest, a few sniffs were heard as I couldn't hold back and then started to cry ,hiding my face in my knees

Kino looked down at me and then smirked as he took out his smart phone which was in his front pocket in a way that the camera was on outside, he touched the screen and the image of kou with the fangirls disapeared from there _'who knew this app would become handy like this_ ' he smirked down at his phone before putting it back in his pocket and then walked towards me and kneeled down beside me and pulled me close into a hug "see ..that's what happens when you trust some one too much" he said with now a sweet and almost caring voice

I bursted into tears and hugged him as well "why did ..did he do that?!" I asked while letting all the pain in my chest release as the tears flowed down my cheeks

He caressed my head softly "Vampires are like this dear...they lie ..they cheat and betray , for them Humans are just a source of blood and just a way to have fun" He said and kissed my forehead "that's why I despise them so much and that is also why I wanted to take you away from him but you didn't listen ..now look at you, you had your heart broken" He placed his palms on both sides of my cheek,lifting it up "I will never betray you or leave you dear..so come with me" He gave me a assuring smile

I sniffed while wiping my tears and looked at him "They all say this.. Kou said this to me as well that ..that he won't betray me and will stay by my side forever" some more tears flowed down my cheeks as I said this and looked down "and yet.."

He lifted my face up and licked my tears "its okay if you take a break from all this ...but at least let me take care of you ...as a friend?" He smiled so kindly that I couldn't reject him and so I nodded as my tears stopped flowing "Thanks Kino-kun ...and um.." I stuttered looking down "Sorry for before ..I didn't know that you were trying to protect me and yet I yelled at you". He shook his head "No need to apologize dear I did it because you deserve it, you didn't do anything bad to me so I think you really deserve to be with a kind man who will give you chances and will not hurt you"

I smiled at his kindness "You really are a nice person" I said and hugged him tightly "I am really glad to have you as a friend" I said . He smirked which went unnoticed by me and hugged me back

when he noticed that I was calmed down he pulled back "so...will my little dearie want to come with me in my mansion for some rest and ice cream with cookies?" he smiled softly at me

I looked at him with twinkling eyes "uhmm...hey! its not nice to greed someone like that" I shook my head and looked away from him with crossed arms but then looked at him through the corner of my eyes "what kind of cookies? " I asked anyway

He tapped his finger on his chin with with 'hmm' "Oh I bought them in the evening before coming to school..what was it again? ..Oh yes the one they sell in bakery of the shopping mall 'White chocolate butter scotch cookies' " he replied with a smile

I bit my lower lip as he mentioned its name ' _GOD it sounds so mouth watering_ ' I thought and then shook my head "But ..I can't go with you , I have to go back" I said standing up while fixing my gaze down

He stood up as well "Oh really?...well I wouldn't mind it but as you can see dearie.." He said looking down the terrace "Can you really face that Guy just after this?..I don't think my cute little human have this much courage" He looked at me seriously

 _he was right. I couldn't face Kou, what should I say to him? should I act like I didn't saw anything or should I tell him about it and ask him of why he did that? But Kino was right! he was painfully right! I didn't have the courage to face him right now_

Kino patted my head as if he could tell what i was thinking and smiled "I promise I will leave you back to your house ,but after you calm down and prepare yourself okay?" his hand trailed from my head to my cheek and cupped it while tilting it up to him "I don't want you to get hurt even more" He said, his voice filled with care

I looked up at him, small tears still present in my eyes as I nodded "I think .. I think you're right" I smiled a little at him and took out my phone and started to type a text "but I should text to K- ... to Ruki-kun , that I am staying at one of my 'girl' friend's home for tonight..otherwise they'll get overprotective" I said while typing and soon hit the 'send' button and then put it back inside my bag

"Okay... we can leave now"

* * *

 **A/N:-**

Chapter 2!  
Thanks for reading and liking the story!

Thank you for your lovely reviews 'Sakamaki Milkyway' , 'Dissy Fang' , Violet rose167

The anon with names Reading/rose/harry , I can already tell its the same person, If you didn't like the Idea of OC then you could say it in a little polite words . Yui is a by default name set by Rejet, We can change the name of proxy but as the readers like ~  
Just wanna say that it would be better if you gave your suggestion in calm words. I hope now the Yui in story will be Okay for you

Until then my Fabulous Readers ~ *winku*


End file.
